Checkmate!
by Snowflake Enigma
Summary: Just how hard is it to keep a secret from the Karasuno Volleyball Team? Amidst the misunderstandings here and there, Hinata and Yachi are about to find out. Contains fluff, chaos and other things in between.


**A/N:** So before we hit 2017, here's a HinaYachi fic. Oh, I don't own any of the characters except maybe for OCs.

* * *

 **Checkmate**

'There's something definitely off with those two', the dark-haired Karasuno setter thought as he watched Yachi hand a water bottle to Hinata and the latter mouthing a 'thank you' at their younger manager.

The interaction between the two was simple and to the eyes of individuals who were a stranger to them; one would even call it 'normal' but Kageyama was not one of those individuals; he spent most of his time at school with them and it was no surprise if he knew something was amiss.

That exchange just now…

Instead of normally grabbing the water bottle by distancing his hand away from Yachi's, he actually made contact with her hand and the way it lingered for a few nano-seconds more than usual –okay, he was overreacting a bit in this, but the way Yachi treated this contact as something ordinary was what took him a bit off guard. The girl blushed a bit but… she should have blushed like crazy! Just like every time Hinata would overstep his boundaries and invade her personal space just cause' he was carried away and would later apologize to her. There was no 'blushing like crazy' this time and there definitely was no 'Sorry, I didn't mean to, Yacchan'.

There was a sense of familiarity and comfort in their contact and it made him think that this is something that happens to them everyday. He may be dense and can be clueless at times, but he is observant and smart –maybe not in academics but he is smart in other things just like this. He watched as the middle-blocker held out the water bottle back to Yachi and there it was again, that subtle touch. Kageyama watched for Hinata's reactions as he went back to the court to continue practice.

'If making direct contact with each other is comfortable enough for both Hinata and Yachi, then they must have gotten pretty close', he concluded, 'however… they practically spend their time together studying and practicing volleyball, on top of that. I was also there during those times…'

'So why is Hinata closer to her when we should be at somewhat the same friendship-level with Yachi?!' he mused to himself. This just proves that Hinata is way better than him when it comes to social skills. It made him a bit frustrated that there is something that the 'dumbass' is actually better than him. And being inferior to that 'dumbass' is something that he just can't simply accept, even if it's as simple as friendship.

"Oi, Idiotyama, the ball's coming towards you!"

'There was no other way that those two could… well, unless…' he stopped mid-thought, 'No, that's impossible.'

"Kageyama! Watch out!"

He was so deep in thought that he had forgotten that they were having a three-on-three practice game. When he snapped out of his thoughts, the ball was already making its way to his face. Out of habit, he immediately calculated the distance and the seconds that it would take before it could make contact to his face. The ball was just 10.315 centimeters away from his face, the point of contact; his nose, and he has 0.5 seconds before– fuck, he was fucked. The ball made a loud scrunching sound upon contact with the setter's nose, making him bend down in agonizing pain.

'Ugghh, I wasted more time in calculating the ball's speed and distance than actually dodging it', he begrudgingly thought, 'And I am an idiot for concentrating in things other than volleyball, damn it.'

"You really are an idiot, Kageyama. What kind of person just stares at a ball coming directly towards his face?" Hinata sighs, "And we warned you, didn't we? So it's kinda your fault!"

"Says the one who constantly receives the ball with his face,"

The middle-blocker looked ready to start a fight.

"Tch, and if you knew the ball was coming my way then why didn't you caught it instead Hinata-boge?!"

"It's your freaking area, idiot! And it's the King's responsibility to watch over his lands."

"Don't call me 'King', boge! Hinata, boge!"

'Ah, so it begins,' the whole Karasuno team sighed.

Kageyama decided that there's no use thinking so much about the strange atmosphere between Hinata and Yachi, there are more important things to focus on at hand. Besides, he may be the only one who just noticed these small little changes and it is possible that he's just overthinking things.

And that's where he's wrong.

* * *

'There's something definitely off with those two' Tanaka and Nishinoya observed.

They were walking alongside Hinata and Yachi and they can't help but notice that the two have been going home together quite often. Well, it's not totally unusual but…

"Man, those receive practices has made me really hungry!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Then we should stop at the nearby store and grab some soda ice cream!" Nishinoya suggested.

"Oi, oi, oi, I think you shouldn't stuff your stomach with soda-flavored ice cream, especially when you're hungry, it's not really healthy" Tanaka commented.

"Yaay! Ice creeaam!"

"Are you even listening?!" he sighed dramatically,"Yachi-san, please help me control those children."

"Hinata, what do you want for dinner? I'll cook," Yachi offered.

Well, there goes the unusual. Tanaka and Noya exchanged looks of surprise and had their mouths gaping open. What did she say again? He'll cook his dinner?

"Huh? Really, Yacchan? I want Tamago—"

"WAIT, wait, why are you cooking for Hinata?"

"Huh?" brown eyes met brown in realization, "HA?!"

"Wha-what are you t-talking about, senpai?" Hinata avoided their gaze and proceeded to walk away quickly.

"Uhh…I'm j-just asking what he wants for dinner. We're g-going ahead! Thank you v-very much!" Yachi bowed and practically ran behind Hinata.

"Eh?! They pretty much avoided the topic, didn't they?"

"Oh, and they were going home in the same direction, isn't Yachi supposed to turn left here?"

"Y-you're right."

'Something's really going on here, something's definitely off!' the spiker and the libero concluded.

* * *

'There's something definitely off with those two,' Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi individually thought.

For many times this week, they had noticed some weird points about the way Hinata and Yachi converse with each other. It's like they were talking in some kind of code only the two of them would understand; there would be occasional slip-ups from the two of them that wouldn't make sense for the third-years. Right now, they were casually observing the two interact with each other while drinking from their water bottles.

"Whoo, it's so hot today, it's making my blood warm with energy. I'm pumped for today's practice!" Hinata loudly declared.

Yachi giggled ,"You're really weird, Hinata. Some people would be lazy to move around to prevent them from sweating so much. Well, I definitely did not expect the heat this afternoon, it's a shame I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me."

"Huh? That's not a problem. I brought some of your clothes with me back at home. I kinda had a hunch that it will be a hot afternoon this day, so here! " Hinata proudly said as he held out Yachi's clothes.

Sugawara had his eyes opened as wide as saucers and refused to breathe. Asahi spurted water out of his mouth in surprise and violently coughed on it. And Daichi just accidently took a bath from the water that Asahi sput out and from pouring the contents of his water bottle on his face. This is one of the weird points that the third-years were talking about.

"Oh? Arigatou, Hinata!" Yachi said gratefully as she received her clothes. "W-what happened? Daichi-san, Sugawara-san, Azumane-san, are you okay?"

"Huh? Asahi-san, stop splashing water. You three look weird!" Hinata shouted as he points at the three of them.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S WEIRD!" Sugawara and Daichi shouted back in unison.

"Yoblkkkghh, arghfgh, wehfgrh!" Asahi tried to retort having yet to recover from choking on his water.

"HINATA! WHY DO YOU HAVE SPARE CLOTHES OF YACHI?" Daichi semi-shouted, semi-asked dripping from head to toe, as he placed both hands on the orange-head's shoulders.

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'BACK AT HOME'? YOU HAVE HER CLOTHES BACK AT YOUR HOME?!" Sugawara cut in clearly confused.

"Wh-what?" Asahi stared blankly " …"

"OI! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK NOW THAT YOU HAVE TAKEN ALL THE QUESTIONS?!" Asahi exclaimed having recovered from choking.

By now, the whole Karasuno team was surprised by what they heard from the commotion and joined in the interrogation including Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei.

"Eh?" Hinata and Yachi locked eyes together, finally realizing their mistake, "Eeek-!"

"WHAT'S THAT 'EEEK' SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Umm, ano… it's just. We're—waaah" Yachi tried to explain.

"Are you d-d-dating?"

"Yachi-san, I am already apologizing in behalf of the dumbass."

"Yachi, Hinata, just don't neglect your studies, okay?"

"Fufu, Yamaguchi, chibi can't even properly use his brain, how is he supposed to know about dating?"

"Oi Hinata, are you some kind of stalker that secretly keeps things of his victims?"

"I ATLEAST KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT DATING, YOU KNOW! AND JUST WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM, NOYA-SENPAI?" Hinata finally answered, panting heavily," W-were not dating, I –we just…"

"If you're not dating then what? Why do you have clothes of Yachi?" all members asked.

"Are you sleeping together as friends with benefits? That's why she has her clothes at your place, isn't it?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the inquisitor.

"Sle-sleeping together? Friends with benefits? What do you mean?" Hinata asked tilting his head to side.

"Simply put," Coach Ukai sighed in defeat, he would just have to put it out there. No way around it.

"Are you having sex casually, Hinata and Yachi?"

 _Are you having sex casually?._

 _Hinata and Yachi._

 _Having sex casually ._

 _Sex. Casually._

 _S-S-SEX?_

All fell silent.

"WAAAAHHH!"

"MY EARS! NO, MY EARS!"

"Hey, calm down! You're all out of control!"

"Hinata, Yachi, good job!"

"What?! You're actually tolerating them?"

"Ouch, that hurts, Kiyoko-san"

"S-s-so vulgar, Ukai-san"

"To think that a first-year has surpassed us third-years, being short totally has it charms…"

"You've both grown so fast, my children… *sniffs"

"S-s-s-se…"

"Ukai-sensei, I think you just broke Asahi."

Hinata and Yachi both felt helpless as one member adds a remark after the other. It felt like seeing children go crazy over a dessert and they were the parents.

* * *

The members of the Karasuno team were all deep in thought while walking outside the school to go home. Even Tsukishima who usually doesn't care about such small little things and Kageyama who swore to never think about anything aside from volleyball, was deep in thought. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei has already gone home ahead of them and decided to do the thinking in their own homes.

Hinata explained that he somehow accidentally spilled his lunch on Yachi's shirt and that he offered to clean it, that's why. The explanation is not impossible but they had a feeling that there's more to it than just a simple lunch accident. However, this afternoon's incident…

'HAS BEEN REALLY WEIRD' they all thought in unison.

They all looked at each other weirdly as if they heard someone just said their thoughts aloud.

'Eh? Waaa!' They all had their eyes open as wide as dinner plates as they looked around, but no one even moved their mouth.

'W-what was that?!' Tanaka thought, completely weirded out that they were actually communicating in their thoughts.

'Tanaka, is that you in my head?' Noya thought, scared.

'Yo, we're here too.' Daichi added.

'Did we just concentrate together so hard on one matter that we can practically hear each other's thoughts?'

'Apparently, that's what is happening here, Sugawara-san'

'Then you all know what we're thinking'

'What's that, Ennoshita-san?'

'There's something defin—'

'ENOUGH WITH THAT PHRASE ALREADY!'

'What're you mad at, Kageyama?

'I've been hearing it multiple times this week already and it's starting to give me headaches, damn it!'

'What?! So you've been hearing us this past few days?'

'Uhh, no. That phrase is the only thing that I've been hearing occasionally and it's been said by different voices at different times, I actually thought I'm going crazy.'

'Geh, mendokusai'

'So we're all thinking that there is something that Hinata and Yachi-san hasn't been telling us'

'That's basically it Yamaguchi, and it's either we'll find out or we'll have to torture them into confessing'

'Nishinoya-san, that's pretty brutal for a student'

'That voice…'

'Takeda-sensei?!'

'Hai? What?'

'Where're you at?'

'At my house?'

'Woah, t-this kind of ability is long-ranged?'

'Such power… I wonder how wide the scope of this ability is.'

'Kageyama, you're making a face that's so weird, the hairs at the back of my neck are standing in fear. And aren't you supposed to know what's going on between those two?'

'That's right, considering that you're the one closest to them'

'And it may also be the reason why I'm hearing these 'something definitely off' phrases. Well, I have a theory about those two'

'In addition to the King's theory, I also have mine'

'Does that involve my theory of them fucking together?'

'Coach Ukai?!'

'Coach is as vulgar as ever'

'Why the hell is everybody suddenly popping up out of nowhere? You're all giving us heart-attacks here! Please do give some warnings!'

'Hi, this is Shimizu.'

'GAH! That's not even a warning!'

'Oi, oi, oi, Hinata and Yachi are looking this way!'

'Kuso, we've been staring at each other for too long. We'll plan our theories later.'

'You do all realize that if we were able to use this in our matches, we would be invincible, don't you?'

Everybody straightened their stances and proceeded to walk normally as if nothing happened.

Hinata and Yachi have been walking ahead of them. After a few minutes, they noticed that the others are missing and they decided to go back a bit so that they could walk together with the team. What the couple saw was the oddest thing that they could possibly witness that day. Well, to Yachi atleast, this kind of thing is kinda normal to Hinata. The whole team was in a kind of stance which has an uncanny resemblance to a flock of crows having a very thorough meeting on whether they should kill the cat or hang it upside down. Yachi was just about to ask what was wrong when Tanaka glanced at them and suddenly straightened their stances. Seriously? Could this even get any weirder than it already is?

"Ooii! What are you guys doing? Did you have a staring contest just now? You all look intense. You should have told me!" Hinata pouted.

"Staring contest?" Tanaka wondered, _'So we really did stare at one another for that long and not even a word was uttered?'_

"Well yeah, you could say that we did just have a staring contest and we made it just so you couldn't participate,"Kageyama answered monotonously.

"What did you say, Bakageyama?!"

"Please stop it, you two…"

'Ah, so it begins,' the whole Karasuno team sighed.

* * *

"Tadaima!" both teenager declared.

The young manager proceeded to take her shoes off while the orangehead middle-blocker placed his sports bag on the floor. It was good to be finally home and Yachi can't wait to cook for their dinner. She always found it heartwarming how the Hinata family greatly appreciates her cooking. She was just about to move into the living room when she noticed Hinata having a hard time taking the Karasuno jacket off.

"Here, let me help you," she offered moving to stand in front of him to figure out what was making the task difficult.

"S-sorry to bother you, Yacchan. Gaah…I think the zipper is stuck." Hinata huffed in frustration trying to overcome the zipper with force but it's no use, it would just break if he forced it further.

He let Yachi inspect the zipper hoping that she could figure it out or he'll be stuck with the jacket forever. Yachi wanted to take a closer look and therefore unknowingly leaned closer to Hinata. Looking at her, he blushed at the proximity of their bodies.

He watched Yachi furrow her brows in concentration as if releasing the zipper was an ultimate math problem. 'Kawaii…' Hinata thought to himself as he faintly smelled cherries and sunflowers from her. The proximity, the smell and the pursing of lips altogether, made his heart beat like crazy that he's sure Yachi would be able to hear it. He needed distraction.

"Umm…Yacchan, I'm sorry for accidentally slipping out today and for embarrassing us, it would have caused trouble if they found out," he said apologetically.

"It-it's okay, Hinata. It's not your fault and they would figure it out sooner or later. So, no worries!" she blushed remembering the earlier events. ' _Just a little more and this zipper's gonna be undone'_

"Do you think they already found out that w-we were living together?" he asked looking away, blushing madly trying to hide his embarrassment.

She froze and blushed. The way he put it, he just made it sound like they eloped! She stopped tinkering with his jacket for a second and looked at him. Hiding half of his face with his hand while avoiding her gaze; he looks so adorable right now! She sweetly smiled at him.

"I-I think they have a clue but we still have to tell them. We just have to find the right time." She continued with his jacket, "There! It finally opened!."

He watched her as she triumphantly smiled at him and he grinned. He didn't stop her when she quickly pulled the zipper down his torso and she was just about to take the jacket off when—

"Nii-chan, Yachi-nee, what are you doing?" Natsu, Hinata's younger sister, innocently asked.

They both looked at her in surprise. Yachi's hand on his shoulder about to take the jacket off and Hinata's hand on hers, helping her take the thing off. They both froze.

"Why are you taking big bro's clothes off, Yachi nee? Is he too lazy to do it himself?" Natsu continued genuinely curious.

It was then that they realized, as innocent as the gesture was, this sight was totally inappropriate to the eyes of other people! They were so happy in succeeding with the task that they haven't even noticed what they were doing. They immediately jumped away from each other and straightened up.

"It-it's not like that! It's not what you think it is! This is nothing!" they both shouted in unison.

"Well, if you say so."

They sighed in relief by how easily Natsu accepted the situation. Just how many times were they caught in some kind of misunderstanding this day? After thanking Yachi, Hinata decided to clean up and get ready for dinner while the younger manager made a move to start preparing their food.

 _Living together. Yes, they were living together or in this case, Yachi is living with the Hinata family. Two weeks ago, it has been a surprise when Madoka, Yachi's mother, informed her that she will be away in a business trip for three months. Her mother had never been away this long and the first thing that came to her mind is how she would miss her and how it would be lonely with just her in the house. But that wasn't the big news yet, her mother told her that Ayako, her bestfriend, offered to take care of her while she is away and she had already agreed since Ayako mentioned that her child is quite familiar with Yachi and is fond of her._

 _Well, she has no choice but to comply with her wishes. Since her mother said that it was her bestfriend then she could also trust this person and her family. When she finally met Ayako-san and her family, she hadn't expected to find Hinata among them. Apparently, her mother's bestfriend is Hinata Shoyou's mother. Sure, Ayako-san mentioned that her child knew her but she hadn't expected that it would be one of the people whom she considered her close friend!_

 _Hinata is also clearly surprised with the situation, his mother informed him that someone would be living together with them temporarily for three months and that it was her bestfriend's daughter. She mentioned how the child would be alone in those months since her mother will be away in a business trip and that she considered her bestfriend and her daughter as family so she decided to take her under their family's wing. Hinata and Natsu happily agreed to this saying that it would be nice having another person around. What he didn't expect is that it would be Yachi, one of the people whom he considers his close friend._

 _They were surprised but definitely happy that they get to spend more time together. Of course, Yachi is a little bit hesitant and shy at first but she quickly adjusted and became at home with his family. She would often offer to help Ayako in preparing their meals and it would always put Hinata into a hopping mess. It would seem that Hinata really, really liked Yachi's cooking and Natsu likes her cooking too! But no one ever showed greater enthusiasm in her dishes as much as Hinata does. And this would often bring about a load of teasing from Ayako and Natsu to the couple._

 _They both decided that they would keep this as a secret to their friends because as much as they liked them, they doubt that they could be trusted with secrets like this. Surely, if they told them the news, they would immediately tease them in school and the whole campus would've have known that they were living together! And it would be troublesome to explain because not everyone will completely understand, and so as much as possible they would keep it hush._

Well, it can't be helped that there will be 'slips of the tongue' here and there sometimes. They would sometimes forget and will unknowingly talk about things that should only be talked about when they are home. This afternoon, particularly, was a big 'slip of the tongue'.

They have to reveal their secret sooner or later, but not now. It's not the right time since Ayako-san is currently away for the week to visit Hinata and Natsu's father at his workplace. The head of the Hinata family is working far away from their home and couldn't make it for the weekend so Ayako decided to visit him instead. She trusted that Shoyou would take care of Yachi and Natsu while she is away. He was truly astounded as to how his mother greatly trusted him and as to how just plain carefree she is. If they would tell them now, it would certainly cause a great amount of controversy!

Yachi sigh while stirring the soup, 'Living together with Hinata is news enough, adding the fact that his mother is currently away would surely add to the fire.'

'Not to mention, Hinata and I were also…' her faced suddenly turned red and hot, 'If they found out, we'll never hear the end of it!' She took a small portion of the soup and tasted its flavor and decided that their dinner is ready.

The dinner went quite peacefully with no extraordinary events taking place at the table. It was spent with small talks here and there, each one describing what happened during their day at school. Of course, Hinata and Yachi left out the event in the gymnasium. Heaven forbid that they should utter such scandalous words, as the one Coach Ukai mentioned earlier, in front of little Natsu.

"That was good, arigatou Yacchan!" Hinata said happily.

"Well it's the least that I could do… " Yachi shyly replied.

"Nonsense, it's a great deal that you're cooking for us. Otherwise, Natsu and I could have died from eating instant food" he joked, "Let me take care of the dishes!"

"Here Natsu-chan, let's get ready for bed" Yachi took Natsu's hand to clean up and change clothes for bed.

"Yachi-nee, you could sleep in my room if you're tired of seeing Nii-chan's face every morning" Natsu offered.

"Oi, Natsu I heard that! Besides, where would Yacchan sleep in your room? Your bed's tiny!" Hinata yelled from the kitchen. "As mom said, she'll be staying with me!"

Yachi blushed at what Hinata said, "Uhmm…Your brother's right, Natsu-chan. Now shall we get going?"

That's another reason why they just can't outright tell their friends about their current situation. The Hinata Family only has three bedrooms; one for Ayako and her husband, two for Natsu, and three for Shoyou. Out of the three, Ayako suggested or rather forced Yachi and Hinata into sharing the same bedroom. She reasoned that Natsu's room was too tiny for the two of them and that Hinata's room was spacious and is a better option. His mother's carefreeness and lack of concern over making a girl stay in his son's bedroom, greatly worried Shoyou. It made him wonder if his mother had any hidden intentions or she was just as carefree as a person can be.

They would just have to find a good time to tell their friends.

* * *

It's 6:30 in the morning and Hinata Shoyou's pretty sure that it's also a Saturday.

So why the hell is somebody calling him this early in the morning?! *Ring *ring

Yachi shifted on the bed and faced him,"Hmm…Hinata, your phone" she murmured sleepily, covering her eyes. Hinata didn't really want to move, it's too early and he still wants to sleep! But it may be important so he decided to answer it and see whoever was calling him.

"It's Nishinoya-senpai, Yacchan", Hinata stated.

"Huh? M-answer it…nata', it could be about the club practice" she replied still half-asleep and proceeded to hug the pillows closer.

"Okay, Hello, Senpai?"

"Oh, Shoyou! Where are you right now?"

"In the house, why?" he replied absentmindedly.

"Haha, nothing. Daichi wanted me to tell that club practice has been move to 10 am instead of 9 this morning" the libero nervously said on the other end.

"H-hai! But why tell me this early in the morning though?"

"Ah…hahaha. No reason at all! I just thought it would be better if I informed everyone early."

"Well, that's right. Thanks for telling me Senpai!"

"It's no big deal, but I have trouble calling Yachi-san though. Do you think you can contact her?"

"That's not a problem, I have her with me right now but she's still asleep so I'll tell her later" Hinata casually said.

"G-gah, HA?! W-WHAT—"

 _"Oi, Nishinoya don't shout! Just act normal." Tanaka said._

" I-is that Tanaka-senpai's voice?" Hinata strangely asked.

 _"Just say goodbye, say goodbye!" Kageyama said hurriedly._

"A-ano, No! It was just me, you're crazy sometimes Hinata! Hahaha! uhmm…okay. See you later!"

"Senpai—"

Hinata placed his phone back at the drawer and poked Yachi awake. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and asked, "W-what is it, Hinata?"

"Nishinoya-senpai said that club practice has been moved to 10 am this morning and that he has trouble informing you"

"My phone's on silent"

"Well that explains it. Oh and I told him that it's no problem since you're here with me and that I will be the one to tell you"

"Thank you. Next time, you can wa –"

Hinata stopped breathing. Yachi bolted upright in the bed. Their eyes widened in realization. They looked at each other and…"Waaa! We did it again!" shouted in unison.

* * *

When they went to practice, the first thing they did was explain to everyone. They finally decided that now was as good as the time to tell them about their situation since they already mostly found out.

"Told you so." Tsukishima nonchalantly commented.

"So, our hunches are actually right after all" Kageyama smiled as if he just won a match.

"All right!" Tsukishima and Kageyama high-fived which threw everyone into an open-mouth, eyes wide,shocked-expression stance. It's like seeing Edison and Tesla suddenly become best buddies, for once. After recovering, everyone on the team cheered victoriously which clearly confused the couple. They hadn't expected this kind of reaction from them.

"W-Well it seems you guys already knew about this" Yachi stated.

"No, but we did have our suspicions so we tested it out this morning!" Nishinoya replied

"What?! So that call was just a test?" Hinata asked surprised.

Their plan was simple, call Hinata so early in the morning and ask where he is then mention Yachi's name. They have to make the call early so Hinata will most likely slip-up at that time due to sleepiness. So at the mention of Yachi's name, Hinata unknowingly revealed her location. Hinata confirming that he was in their house at 6:30 am means that Yachi slept in there. It's simple logic and a bit surprising that Kageyama actually used his head on this. They connected the dots and…

"Checkmate! We guessed that Yachi is living with you! Well at least we now know the reason why." Sugawara explained.

"Smartass, Sugawara, and I won. We would like to have our prizes now" Kageyama plainly stated.

"I'm not even surprised anymore" Hinata blankly stared at the exchange of money.

"Arrgghh! I can't believe it, I lost! I was pretty sure Hinata is blackmailing Yachi into doing things" Nishinoya said utterly defeated while Hinata's eye twitched at this,"There's the evidence of her cooking for him too!"

"JUST WHAT DO YOU VIEW ME AS, SENPAI?! I'm not blackmailing her and she always cooks for us voluntarily, you know!" Hinata exclaimed panting.

"Noya, just pay already! They won, fair and square" Tanaka insisted. "Coach Ukai too! You pay!"

"What did he bet on?" Hinata and Yachi asked nervously.

"I think you guys already know" Daichi smiled darkly.

"Mah, before I hand in my payment, I just have to ask one final question," Coach Ukai said seriously with a straight face. "Are you sure, definitely, ultimately sure…that you are not just casually fucking each other?"

"C-C-COACH UKAI!"

Hinata and Yachi just prayed that neither of their parents or classmates would cross paths with Coach Ukai. His assumptions and choice of words would surely be the death of both of them. But Coach Ukai isn't done...

"I mean, you're technically sleeping with each other, the only question is..." he paused, everybody braced themselves but none of it saved them from Coach Ukai's powerful vulgar words, "Was there penetration?"

"P-pe-pen..."

"Ukai-sensei, I think you just broke Asahi again."

* * *

 **A/N:**

There it is, another HinaYachi fic. So how was it? I might add another chapter showing how the team came up with their 'checkmate' plan, that is, if I have the time.

Additional: I'm so sorry for still not having wrote the 'plan', I wanted it to be fun but it was hard to find the time with quizzes having to pop up every day in school. Yeah sometimes I do hate myself for choosing the course that I'm taking up right now, but I have no regrets it's just tiring. And, I will try to edit errors on my existing stories.


End file.
